To Light the Shadows On Your Face
by Queen-Akasha
Summary: Not your typical BGII:SOA fanfic. Does *not* center around the Bhaalspawn. Nyrendra, a moon elf returns to Athkalta after several years, and comes face to face with several ghosts from her past.
1. Introduction: Background of my own creat...

NAME: Nyrendra Ketrene  
  
RACE: Moon elf  
  
ALIGNMENT: Chaotic Good  
  
CLASS: Sorceress  
  
STR: 12  
  
DEX: 16  
  
CON: 10  
  
INT: 17  
  
WIS: 16  
  
CHA: 13  
  
Nyrendra's father, Aleuth Ketrene was a great elven cleric of Hanali Cenanil. Her mother, Esmerthie was reknowned far and wide for her skills with the bow. Nyrendra takes after her father more than her mother inasmuch as she'd rather be in a temple or library pouring over tomes than trapesing about in the wilderness.  
  
Aleuth was asked by his church to go to Athkalta to minister to the faithful there, and to spread the doctrine and teachings of Hanali Cenanil to the human populace. Nyrendra was born in the temple and grew up just a stone's throw away in a cozy little abode near the outskirts of the Government District.  
  
When Nyrendra was reaching puberty, strange things began to happen to her. It started when one of the neighborhood kids wouldn't stop calling her pointy-ears. Nyrendra could feel the anger building up in her then all of a sudden -woosh- out it went in a puff of hot air, catching the brat's trowsers on fire. It was amusing for all of two seconds, which was precisly how long it took for the Cowled Wizards to teleport onto the scene.  
  
Since the only serious harm had been to the boy's pants-seat, the wizards let her off with a scolding and a warning never to use magic again. However, as she continued to grow older she could feel her powers growing, and she struggled to keep them from escaping her grasp again.  
  
After the flaming-pants incident, Nyrendra grew increasingly withdrawn and was constantly ostracized by her peers. She had few friends, but those she had loved her for her kindness, patience and loyalty. She spent much of her spare time reading, writing and studying, and thus becoming very wise for her years.  
  
Finally, fearing the ire of the Cowled Wizards, Nyrendra's parents decided to leave Athkalta. They settled in a small villiage near Candlekeep, to which Esmerthie became ranger protector. There the small family lived in peace and happiness for several years.  
  
This state of bliss was shattered rather abruptly when a band of hobgoblins lais seige to the village. Nyrendra managed to lead a group of the young, old and sick to saftey. The others, including Aleuth and Esmerthie stayed behind to fight the group of maurading hobgoblins, who were under the service of a mysterious, dark figure. While Sarevok did not activly participate in the destruction of the villiage, he watched it all from a distance with cold, cruel eyes.  
  
When Nyrendra and the others returned to their villiage the next day, they were shocked and horrified to find the once peaceful and beautiful dirt lanes were littered with their dead neighbors, kinsmen and friends. All who had stayed behind were slaughtered.  
  
After she burried her parents, Nyrendra left the villiage for she felt there was no reason for her to stay. On the road she met Imoen and Gorion's ward. Learning that they were tracking the same monster who had stood by while his troops had slaughtered her parents and half her villiage, Nyrendra offered her skills as a sorceress to help track Sarevok. She has been traveling with the group ever since.  
  
**Description of Nyrendra**  
  
Very petite and delicate looking, although she's able to hold her own when she needs too. She has the pale skin of her people, and long, soft wavy sapphire hair. Her eyes are a softer, slightly paler blue.  
  
Here's the stats for Belgar, the Bhaalspawn in the story.  
  
NAME: Belgar Molvil  
  
RACE: Human  
  
ALIGNMENT: Neutral Good  
  
CLASS: Barbarian  
  
STR: 18/76  
  
DEX: 15  
  
CON: 15  
  
INT: 12  
  
WIS: 12  
  
CHA: 14  
  
Very tall and muscular. Bronze skin, shoulder-length brown hair that's slightly wavy. Piercing green eyes. 


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE --Now--  
  
Nyrendra hobbled through the door of the Copper Coronet, leaning partially on Minsc's shoulder for support. There had been several skirmishes while their party was trying to escape Irenicus' dungeon, and the few healing spells Jaheria had were gone for the day. No one had wanted to stop and rest until they were clear of the dungeon.  
  
She glanced at Belgar in concern. Out of all of them, he was wounded the most, both physically and spiritually, yet he refused to be helped. He always walked on his own, no matter what. Imoen, his "little sis", had been taken from them shortly after they had emerged from the dungeon. And she knew that the deaths of Khalid and Dyhaneir hung heavy on his conscience  
  
Nyrendra had traveled with him for only a short time, but she knew Belgar to me honest, righteous and caring. He had come to her aid more than once, throwing himself in the line of danger to protect her.  
  
He hadn't even really wanted to stop now. They had 20,000 gold coins to raise, and that would take a very long time. But Jaheria had convinced him that they should get a good nights rest, and start fresh first thing in the morning. Jaheria annoyed the HELL outta Nyrendra most of the time, but this evening Nyrendra was glad for the half-elf's forceful personality.  
  
Minsc helped Nyrendra to a seat, then went off to find food for her, himself and Boo. Nyrendra smiled. She loved Minsc to no end, and Boo was such a cute little squeaker! From the moment she had joined the party, Minsc had taken her under his wing, acted as sort of a big brother to her. He had been even a bit more protective while they were in the dungeon, now that...no she didn't want to think about the dead.  
  
Instead she thought about being in Athkalta. Gods, it had been years, but it almost seemed like yesterday. When they had been going through the Promenade, she had seen so many familiar thoughts, heard echoes and saw ghosts from her past practically everywhere.  
  
Now that she was in the slums, things were a bit different. She had never gone there before, her parents forbade it. Now she could see why. She had been there only an hour, and already had received several...unique offers, that usually involved a great deal of wine, a soft bed, herself and the male who was proposing said escapade.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an armor clad figure striding towards her table. Nyrendra drew her hood up tighter around her head, as if to shield herself. She chose to ignore him, hoping he would go away. She really was in no mood for another "proposal" of that sorts.  
  
"Fair lady, what brings you to this cesspool of corruption?"  
  
Heh, that's a new one, Nyrendra thought to herself. Drawing her hood back, she whipped around to face the man, her eyes blazing angrily. "Listen..." she began. The next phrase died in her throat, and she mouthed a couple of words silently, trying to get her mind working again. Finally she managed to splutter, "A..Anomen?"  
  
The man look startled for a moment, then slowly recognition dawned on his face. "Nyrendra," he said, more of a statement than a question. Nyrendra managed to nod.  
  
The two were still staring at each other when Minsc returned with the food. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO --Then--  
  
Nyrendra hummed as she went, sort of half-skipping, half-running down the narrow stone lane. People stopped what they were doing to stare as the little elf-girl went by, for it seemed that her feet barely touched the ground, so graceful were her movements.  
  
Her right arm was falling asleep; so she shifted the books that she was carrying to under the crook of her left arm. She slowed a bit as the houses got bigger, and began searching for a certain one.  
  
She found it after only a couple of minutes. It wasn't as well kept as the other houses on the street, although Nyrendra could tell it had once been a grand house indeed. The bushes were a bit overgrown and various wildflowers were scattered amongst the overgrown grass. Several loose boards hung on the fence, and the gate was slightly askew.  
  
A little girl was waiting for Nyrendra on the front porch. She smiled shyly as Nyrendra approached.  
  
"Thank you for helping me catch up to the rest of our class," Nyrendra told her, returning her smile.  
  
"You're welcome," the little girl replied, her smile faltering for a second. "Ummmm...do you think we could study outside today? It's so pretty out."  
  
Nyrendra readily agreed. They went out behind the house, and settled at a small stone table that was in the center of the garden.  
  
They hadn't been there long when Nyrendra began to hear angry shouting, and lots of crashing and thumping coming from inside the house. A man's voice, furious, loud and slurred, came floating out of the window.  
  
"...worthless little bastard! Why the gods cursed me with you I'll never understand. Don't you turn away when I'm talkin' to you! BOY, YOU GET BACK HERE!!"  
  
The little girl's face had turned completely white, and was contorted into a grimace. She held absolutely still, and Nyrendra realized that the weather wasn't the only reason they were studying outside.  
  
"Moira..." Nyrendra whispered urgently, shaking her friend, a sense of dread slowly creeping over her.  
  
At that moment, the back doors to the house flung open. A young boy tumbled out, followed closely by a glass beer stein. It struck the boy at the base of his skull and shattered into a thousand, glittering shards. The boy groaned, then collapsed, stunned for the moment.  
  
Moira was sobbing in earnest now, her entire body shaking in fear. Nyrendra could her loud footsteps thumping down the hall of the house, a loud curse, and a sudden crash. Whoever had been in pursuit of the boy had fallen.  
  
"Moira, come on! I need your help!" Nyrendra hissed through gritted teeth. She was terrified of whatever was in the house, and her only thought was to get herself, Moira and the boy out of its path.  
  
Nyrendra jumped up, and after a short pause Moira followed. Somehow, between the two of them, they managed to drag the boy out of sight behind some bushes.  
  
Nyrendra prodded gently at the hair at the back of the boy's neck. It was slightly sticky, and when she pulled her hand away there was blood on it. She shuddered inwardly, and wiped her hand off on the grass.  
  
At this the boy awoke, and yanked angrily away from Nyrendra. He glared at her, and was about to say something when a beast of a man emerged onto the porch.  
  
The only sound was the man's wheezing, as he teetered on the edge of falling. He grabbed onto the railing, and searched the yard with beady, bloodshot eyes. He had a scraggly, half-beard growing on his chin, and messy, unkempt hair that flew wildly about all over his face, giving him a savage, animalistic look. After a few minutes, he muttered a string of curses under his breath, then turned and entered the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Moira let out a whoosh of air, and began to sob again, her tiny body shaking violently.  
  
"Shhh, Moira. It's all right. He's gone, its okay now," the boy murmured, his face filling with concern. He wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly to himself, almost as much for his own comfort as for hers.  
  
Nyrendra grabbed Moira's hand, and squeezed it, in a kind of shock. The three stayed huddled behind the foliage like that for a minute, the only sounds being Moira's shuddering breathing. Finally Nyrendra asked,  
  
"What WAS that?" in a hushed tone.  
  
"THAT," the boy answered, seeming to agree with Nyrendra's choice of pronouns. "Was our father." He studied Nyrendra intently. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"I'm Moira's friend. My name is Nyrendra," she answered, a bit defensively. "What about you?" she challenged "What's your name?"  
  
The boy remained silent for several long moments.  
  
"You DO have a name?" Nyrendra asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Anomen," he finally answered. 


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE -- Now--  
  
  
  
Minsc looked from Nyrendra to the funny bearded man with the shiny armour, then back at Nyrendra again. In his front shirt pocket, Boo squirmed about and squeaked excitedly. Minsc listened to Boo for a second, then his eyes narrowed. With a low growl, he dropped the plates of food on the table and turned his fearsome, butt-kicking wrath on the stranger.  
  
"Ooooo, tiny man!" Minsc bellowed, thumping the man soundly on the chest. Minsc advanced towards the man, shoving him backwards every few steps. "Why do you stare at my witch so, eh?" Boo does not like the look in your eyes."  
  
The stranger looked momentarily shocked, but then instinct took over and he appeared to be ready to strike back at Minsc when Nyrendra intervened.  
  
"Minsc, stop, it's okay," Nyrendra reassured the large ranger, tugging him back towards her and easing him into a chair. "This is an old friend of mine. His name is Anomen."  
  
Anomen's eyes burned with an angry fire as he stared at Minsc. Nyrendra sighed inwardly, remembering the size and strength of Anomen's temper all too well. "Anomen," she said brightly, laying a hand on his arm, causing him to turn and look at her. "This is Minsc, a mighty warrior from Rasheman. He and I have been traveling companions for several months now."  
  
There was a pause as Minsc looked at Nyrendra expectantly. At first, Nyrendra was a bit confused, but then a tiny nose poked out from Minsc's pocket, and two black eyes stared at her accusingly. The little rodent seemed to squeak indignantly.  
  
"Of course!" Nyrendra chuckled. "How could I forget? I'm sorry, Boo." Anomen looked at her strangely, as she continued. "This is Boo. He's a miniature giant space hamster."  
  
"Yes! Woe to those that stand in the way of Minsc and Boo! Together we strike fear into the hearts of evil for miles and miles!" Minsc proclaimed proudly, before slipping into a high-pitched baby voice, "Yes we do, don't we Boo?" he cooed, stroking the hamster fondly.  
  
Anomen stared at Nyrendra incredulously and opened his mouth as if he was going to say something. He never got the chance. At that moment, Jaheria, Belgar and Yoshimo appeared. Jaheria shoved past Anomen, making a pathway for Belgar who was limping badly. Anomen stumbled, and nearly went tumbling to the ground before he managed to right himself again.  
  
"Hmmph," Jaheria snorted indignantly, sliding into a vacant chair. "I've recently been reminded why I detest cities. Teaming masses in constant tumult."  
  
"Ahem," Nyrendra cleared her throat, starting to get a bit irritated. Anomen had reappeared at her side, and his eyes were practically bulging out of his head with anger and annoyance.  
  
"The balance has been forgotten. Silvanus help them," Jaheria continued, too caught up in her own rants to pay any attention to Nyrendra. However, Nyrendra's bid for attention was had not been lost on Belgar.  
  
"I think," he said loudly, raising an eyebrow "That Nyrendra has something she would like to say."  
  
Nyrendra nodded a brief thanks to Belgar. "Everyone, I want you to meet Anomen Delryn. He and I."  
  
"Nyrendra, my lady," Anomen interrupted, looking slightly agitated. "May I speak with you? In private?" he emphasized the last part, eyeing her companions with suspicion and disdain.  
  
"Er, of course," Nyrendra answered, a bit taken aback by behavior that was strange and standoffish, even for Anomen. She glanced at Belgar and gave a wry smile, silently apologizing for Anomen's rudeness. Belgar nodded slightly and then gestured for her to follow Anomen, who had already taken several steps away from the table.  
  
He lead Nyrendra to a table on the other side of the tavern, in a dark corner away from the din and action. As soon as Nyrendra began to walk on her own, she knew that she was in trouble. Pain from wounds she had received in the recent battles began to throb throughout her entire body, and a wave of nausea washed over her. She had almost reached the table when the world began to spin, and darkness crept into the fringes of her vision, and she cried out as her knees gave away, bracing herself for impact on a hard wooden floor.  
  
She never hit the floor. Anomen grabbed her at the last second, snagging her around the waist and easing her into a chair. "Nyrendra, what's." he began, and stopped abruptly and frowned. He drew his hands away from her waist and gasped when he saw a spot of blood rapidly spreading across her gown.  
  
"I thought that one had healed," Nyrendra moaned, shivering. She hated the sight of blood, but especially that of her own.  
  
"Gods, 'Ren, what happened to you?" Anomen muttered worriedly, chanting a quick healing spell while laying his hands over her wound.  
  
"It's a long story, a very long story," she sighed, shivering slightly as she felt the healing power course through her body, instantly closing her wounds. "But somehow I don't think that's why you asked me over here. What's wrong, Anomen?"  
  
Anomen stiffened for a second, and slowly slid into the chair across from Nyrendra. He was silent for several moments, and kept his eyes downcast, fidgeting and drumming his fingers on the table. When he finally looked up and met Nyrendra's eyes, she could see a mixture of hurt and anger shining in his liquid brown eyes.  
  
"When you left," he sighed quietly. "You made a promise to Moira.to," his voice got even softer "me. You swore that the distance wouldn't separate the three of us. You promised to write. Nyrendra, you never did. Not one word. Why?" He stared at her accusingly. "And now you show up, out of nowhere, and act like nothing has happened. Nyrendra, Moira trusted you, *I* trusted you," he sighed, and looked sullenly at his hands, completely silent.  
  
Nyrendra was dumbfounded. "But Anomen, I DID write you. Every month. For a whole year!" she protested. Anomen snorted. Nyrendra leaned forward and grabbed his hands. He tried to jerk away, but surprisingly her grip was too strong. "Anomen, look at me," she said softly. "I am telling you the truth. I swear to you, on everything that I hold dear. I don't know why my letters never reached you."  
  
Anomen searched her eyes for any sign that she was not being completely truthful. She met his gaze, never blinking, her eyes seemed to be begging him to believe her, to forgive. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he sighed and asked,  
  
"Nyrendra, why are you with those people? And who did this to you?"  
  
Nyrendra knew that a change in subject meant that Anomen was willing to let the subject drop, for now at least. And the fact that he was still speaking to her more or less proved that he was on the path to forgiving her completely. Inwardly she rejoiced, for she had lost far too much in the past few months and did not want to add Anomen to the statistics, not so soon after she had found him again.  
  
"Well, I have been traveling with Belgar for many months now. I joined him near Baldur's Gate. He sought the murderer of his father, Gorion. We defeated him, but soon after that." here Nyrendra paused, and frowned, her memory of the next events growing fuzzy. "Something happened. I'm not sure how, but somehow we were captured and the next clear memory I have is waking up in a foul and dank dungeon. I could hear screaming, gods, the screaming." Nyrendra shuddered, the terror of the memory threatening to overpower her. Anomen, who was still holding Nyrendra's hands, squeezed gently. The slight distraction brought Nyrendra away from the screaming and the torture of the dungeon back to the present, the dusky glow of the tavern and the idle chatter of its patrons. She took a large shaky breath and continued.  
  
"I don't know how long we were there.days turned to weeks, weeks to months, it stretched on forever, constant pain and terror with no end in sight. But one day, something happened. A fight broke out in the prison, amongst our captor, Irenicus, and a troop of masked figures. In the chaos, we managed to escape. We fought our way to the surface, only to lose Imoen, a dear friend, to the Cowles." Nyrendra frowned. "I should have warned her about using magic, but I didn't realize where we were until it was too late." she trailed off and looked at Anomen earnestly. "We have to get her back. We just have to. They took Imoen and Irenicus to Spellhold. If we raise 20,000 gold pieces, we can hire a ship to take us there."  
  
Anomen let out a low whistle. "Nyrendra, you do realize what you speak of? This is madness! Even if you do manage to raise the gold, how are you going to breach Spellhold's defenses? It can't be done."  
  
Nyrendra sighed. "We don't have a choice. We will rescue Imoen, or die trying. Belgar is also anxious to learn what Irenicus wanted with him. I know how impossible it sounds. But I can't abandon my friends to their fate. I am a part of it now."  
  
Anomen sighed. "I suppose I shall be traveling with you then, until you rescue your friend. That is, if your leader will accept my skills as a squire in the Order of the Most Radiant Heart and a priest of Helm."  
  
Nyrendra's jaw dropped in surprise, and she looked at Anomen curiously. "But I thought you said such a rescue attempt was madness?"  
  
"I did, and it is," Anomen answered with a wry grin, the first smile Nyrendra had seen cross his face in years. "But I also feel that I can not abandon you to your fate. It was no coincidence that brought us back together. Somehow, for some reason, I believe that Helm has brought you back into my life, and I would be no follower of his, or for that matter," he looked at Nyrendra "a friend of yours if I was to leave now."  
  
Nyrendra smiled tentatively, and asked, "Shall I introduce you to Belgar now?"  
  
Anomen nodded, and he helped Nyrendra up from the table. The two old friends crossed the tavern together, to the small, battered party huddled at the other end of the room. | | 


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR  
  
This time she walked, slowly meandering in the darkness towards the dilapidated old house she hadn't been to in years. A cold puff of air sent shivers down Nyrendra's spine and she drew her hood more tightly around her face to cut out the chill.  
  
Upon reaching the house, she paused for a moment, trying to decide the best way to proceed. Her eyes scanned the darkness, seeing further than any human could, and she frowned in puzzlement. Where were the guards? Cautiously she approached the fence, slipping quietly over it, and around the back to a certain bedroom window.  
  
She rapped lightly on the glass pane in a familiar rhythm, a pattern that had long ago been a signal. Nyrendra listened intently and after a few moments heard someone stirring in the room. A face appeared at the window. Long, dark chocolate-brown tresses hung in loose curls around a narrow, angular face. Two honey-coloured eyes widened in surprise as the young woman threw open the window.  
  
"Moira," Nyrendra smiled. "It is good to see you again, my friend."  
  
"Nyrendra? Is it really you?" the young woman cried excitedly, helping Nyrendra in through the window. The two old friends hugged each other tightly for a second, then Moira released Nyrendra, looking at the elf with sparkling eyes.  
  
"What brings you back to Athkalta? And if you're looking for my brother-" Moira began.  
  
Nyrendra shook her head. "I have already found him, as a matter of fact," she replied. "I came here tonight to see you. Anomen doesn't know."  
  
Moira nodded absent-mindedly. "Probably for the best." she trailed off, then abruptly changed the subject. "He was very upset, you know, when the letters didn't come," she held up a hand as if to ward off Nyrendra's protests. "I know, I know. I never believed you would just disappear without a word."  
  
"I don't know what happened," Nyrendra said glumly. "I wish I had never left." Haltingly she told Moira what had come to pass since they last had seen one another, and how it came to be that Nyrendra had returned to Athkalta.  
  
"It is good that Anomen is going to be traveling with you," Moira grinned. "He needs to do something besides mope about the Order or those dingy taverns all day long," her smile faded. "Anomen's.changed since you left. He hasn't quite ever been the same."  
  
Nyrendra frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"It was after several months had gone by, with naught a word from you." Moira began.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Moira crept towards the table as silently as possible. The little ten year old knew better than to disturb her father. It was not even midday, and already he had drunk himself into oblivion. He was snoring loudly, slumped over the kitchen table. His head rested on his arm, and a slight trail of drool trickled from his mouth onto the pile of letters underneath.  
  
Moira trembled being this close to him, but she was on a mission. With the stealth and steady hand of a master thief, she slowly eased the papers out from under the slumbering form of her father. He stirred only once, and soon she had retreated to the safety of the pool room. She sank to her knees, and spread the letters out on the floor, looking each over carefully. A sickening, sinking feeling of disappointment struck in the pit of her stomach when she failed to find anything addressed to either herself or her brother.  
  
Moira gathered the letters together and placed them back on the table, near her father, praying to Helm that he would not notice they had been shifted. She then snuck out of the house and out into the street, making her way towards the compound of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart.  
  
Anomen was in the middle of a sparring match. Moira stood on the edge of the ring and watched as her older brother whirled and spun, executing the moves the instructor called out, a look of intense concentration on his face. The instructor called for a short break, and both Anomen and his opponent jogged over to the sidelines. Moira waved to her brother, and he came up to her, a hopeful look on his face.  
  
Moira took his arm and they walked a short distance from the others. "Any news today?" Anomen asked, his tone low.  
  
Moira shook her head. "Nothing," she sighed. "I'm beginning to worry."  
  
Anomen had ceased to listen, his face was beginning to cloud with anger. Moira looked at him and shuddered, thinking how much he reminded her of Cor for just that one second.  
  
"Nothing?" Anomen asked in an incredulous voice. Trying to subdue his anger, Moira reached out hesitantly and touched him on the arm. "Anomen." she began.  
  
Anomen jerked sharply away. "Nay, do not defend her. She has deceived the both of us. False friend!" he growled. With that he whirled around, and angrily stormed back into the arena to continue the sparring.  
  
However, this time Anomen made little effort to pay any heed to the instructor's commands. He advanced on his opponent with lightening furry, raining down blow after blow on the other squire's shield until he had knocked him to the ground. Still Anomen kept swinging his weapon, seemingly unaware of his instructor's repeated commands to stop. Finally, the duel- master marched into the ring, and angrily pulled Anomen off of the other student.  
  
"That is ENOUGH," he declared firmly, yanking Anomen's sparing equipment out of his hands. "Squire Anomen, you are dismissed for the remainder of the day. Return to us only when can you behave in a manner more befitting that of a knight."  
  
Anomen looked briefly like he was going to argue, and Moira held her breath, bracing herself for a most horrendous outburst. Instead, Anomen turned and fled, dashing out of the compound, followed by the snickers of the vast majority of his classmates, who were less then fond of him. Moira dashed out after him, barely managing to keep up with him as he ran heedlessly through the crowded streets, not even bothering to look where he was going.  
  
Moira followed her brother at a breakneck pace, until they reached the outskirts of Athkalta, where he slowed to a jog. Careful to stay far enough behind him that she was out of site, Moira watched and waited to see what he would do.  
  
With wide eyes she watched as he wrenched a branch from one of the nearby trees, and screaming an cursing at the top his breath he began to slam the branch against the base of the tree over and over again. Finally, having exhausted himself, he sank to the ground, shoulders heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Moira crept closer, not daring to reveal her presence.although she wanted to comfort her brother she knew that he would not appreciate having been followed in the least, and that in all likelihood anything she said would make things worse. Anomen was talking aloud to himself, and Moira could just barely make out what he was saying,  
  
"Damn you Nyrendra," he swore softly. "Never again, never again."  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"He stopped trying after that, really" Moira said softly, sighing as she traced the grooves in her wooden table with her fingers. "He kept to himself mostly. I was.I am the only one he ever confides in. He's becoming more and more like.like." Moira was unable to finish her sentence. Nyrendra grasped her friends hands, a wave of sadness and a sense of loss washing over her.  
  
"I love him so much, I will not see him destroy himself ," Moira declared, searching Nyrendra's eyes. "Would you look after him for me? You could always.get to him, no matter how hard he resisted."  
  
Nyrendra sighed. "I promise you that I will try, although I don't know if things could ever be the same between us again."  
  
Moira smiled and hugged Nyrendra. "I don't think he has a choice in the matter," she whispered into the elf's ear. "As much as he will hate to show it, in his own way I think he loves you still, no matter how angry he may be because of your absence. You should go now, the night is ending rapidly, and what if you tell me is true, you have a long, hard road ahead of you. You will be in my heart always, my friend."  
  
"And you in mine," Nyrendra said softly, giving her friend one last hug before slipping back out of the window.  
  
Nyrendra had much to think about as she made her way back to the inn. So engrossed was she in her private musings and memories that she didn't notice the figure waiting for her outside the door to her room until she had practically run into him. Nyrendra let out a small gasp of surprise,  
  
"A-Anomen! You startled me! What are you doing?"  
  
"I should be asking you the same question. You have not been in your room for some hours now. Where were you, so late at night?" Anomen asked, looking at her intensely.  
  
"I.couldn't sleep, and went out for some air," Nyrendra answered slowly, looking at her feet.  
  
"Nyrendra, tell me that you did not.you wouldn't."  
  
"I had to see her before we left Athkalta," Nyrendra said softly, not wanting to lie to Anomen and risk the fragile trust that had only just begun to form again between the two.  
  
Anomen grabbed Nyrendra's arm, and gently lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him.  
  
"Promise me that you will not go back there, not without me at your side. It isn't safe Nyrendra, not as long as he.Lord Cor is still." Anomen was obviously struggling to finish his thought, and looked pleadingly at Nyrendra.  
  
"You do not have to worry so, I am not the little child I once was," Nyrendra said gently "But if it shall ease your sleep at night, then I promise. I won't go back again, not while I'm alone."  
  
Anomen nodded, and already Nyrendra could see relief written on his face. "We should both get some rest now, we have a long day's journey ahead of us," Nyrendra pointed out. "Goodnight Anomen," she said, slipping into her room. It wasn't until she had closed and latched the door behind her that she could hear Anomen turn and leave, softly treading down the hallway back to his own room. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The air reeked with the foul stench of death and decay. It filled the dungeon and seemed to swell and press against the concrete walls, assaulting the small band of adventurers within. The six stood at the door to the final room, mentally and physically preparing themselves for the final combat that awaited them in the crumbling cell.

Nyrendra made sure that all her spell protections were complete, and Anomen finished calling upon Helm to bless the actions of the party in battle. In a low voice Belgar issued instructions, ordering the spell casters, Nyrendra and Jaheira to stay back with Yoshimo, and let he, Anomen and Minsc take the front line and the brunt of whatever assault lay within.

Belgar eased the door open and stepped inside, followed closely by Minsc and Anomen. Inside, Nyrendra could hear them conversing with some other being that spoke with a deep, gravely voice. The conversation didn't last long; in a few short moments Minsc's battle cry rung throughout the air, and Yoshimo, Nyrendra and Jaheira advanced into the room.

They found their companions struggling against three massive trolls, the largest Nyrendra had ever seen. Their beady yellow eyes glinted with demented glee, pointed fangs dripped saliva, and sharp, curved claws slashed madly through the air, striking the three men. Nyrendra winced as a blow struck Belgar in the face, drawing three curved arcs across his cheeks, which immediately began oozing blood.

Jaheria and Nyrendra looked at each other and nodded. Nyrendra called out to Belgar and elfish. Belgar replied in the same language, and reached into his pocket and produced a bottle of a protection potion. He drank half of it, then tossed it to Minsc. The ranger caught the bottle in midair and quickly chugged the rest of it, then hurtled the empty glass bottle into the face of the nearest troll. Jaheira began to cast protection from fire on Anomen. A couple moments later, Nyrendra started the incantations for a fireball. The result was nearly instantaneous and quite effective. The protection spell hit Anomen seconds before Nyrendra's spell exploded in a fiery inferno that engulfed the trolls and made them scream in pain and rage.

The fighters took this opportunity to renew their efforts. Minsc cackled with glee as he swung his sword through the air, severing the arms of one of the smaller trolls. Anomen's mace hit the newly one-armed troll's head with a sickening cracking noise, and the beast finally collapsed to the floor. Yoshimo quickly fired off an acid arrow before the troll had a chance to recover. The troll screeched a dying moan that tapered off into a silent gurgle as the acid started to eat away at its flesh.

Meanwhile, the other two trolls had managed to trap Belgar in a corner of the dungeon. They ignored the repeated attacks made by Anomen and Minsc, whose blows made only minor injuries to the thick hide of the trolls' backs. Belgar was doing the best he could to fend them off, but he had little room to maneuver and had sustained many injuries that were slowly taking their toll.

Nyrendra began to gather the magical energy around her, and sent one acid arrow after another hurtling into each of the trolls. The trolls movements began to slow and become more forced, but they were not stopped entirely. It seemed as if the wounded trolls were healing as fast at the adventurers could wound them.

Finally, with a frustrated cry, Jaheira charged at one of the trolls that was blocking Belgar in against the wall. She used the momentum to her advantage, swinging her club in a fast, wide arc. She hit the side of the troll's kneecap, shattering it instantly. Stunned with pain and momentarily off balance, the troll tipped sideways and began to fall to the ground. Belgar took the opportunity to shove past the troll, and was finally free to maneuver as he pleased. He turned on the troll in a furry, only to see it slash open Jaheria's throat as it fell to the ground. Jaheira dropped her shield and club instantly, clutching at her throat with wide eyes. Even from where she was, Nyrendra could see the crimson blood flowing and pouring from the area beneath Jaheira's hands. Jaheira collapsed, and Belgar bellowed,

"Anomen, get her out of here, NOW!"

Anomen took one last swat at the troll that was still standing and then retreated back to where Jaheira lay. Uttering a battle cry in his native tongue, Yoshimo drew his katana and rushed up to the front line to take Anomen's place. Nyrendra shot a jet of flame into the troll on the ground, killing it before it had a chance to rise and attack once again.

Anomen lifted Jaheira, armour and all, as though she weighed nothing, and took her back by where Nyrendra was standing, away from the heart of the battle. He knelt beside Jaheira, the pool of blood spurting from her throat rapidly spreading across the concrete floor. Nyrendra swiftly knelt beside him, and turned Jaheria's head gently so her neck was straight and as still as possible. Anomen called upon Helm, casting the most powerful healing spell he knew. He felt the healing energies of his deity flowing through his outstretched fingers and he and Nyrendra watched as the flesh of Jaheira's throat began to knit itself back together. For a few seconds, Jaheira lay still and pale as death, but suddenly her body spasmed as a series of choking coughs wracked her frame. Anomen and Nyrendra turned her to one side as she began to spit and cough up a small stream of blood. Finally, her lungs cleared and she began to breathe normally, if shallowly. A touch of color began to return to her cheeks, though she remained unconscious.

Belgar was fighting like a madman, his swords flashed and spun through the air with incredible speed. With superhuman strength and fury he advanced upon the troll, and cut deeply into its flesh. Finally, with a howl of rage, he swung his swords at the troll's legs, cutting them off just above the knee. The troll screeched a high-pitched, ear shattering cry of rage, and fell to the ground wiggling pathetically. Before anyone else could move, Belgar grabbed an acid arrow from Yoshimo's quiver, and using it like a dagger he stabbed the troll between its beady eyes, and drove the arrow all the way through the beast's thick skull. Finally, there was silence.

"Is…is she…?" Belgar asked quietly, not turning around.

"She yet lives," Anomen replied. "She has not regained consciousness, but she should be well enough again after a weeks rest."

Belgar turned to stare at Jaheira, and Nyrendra could see the same pain in his eyes that had been there when he first laid eyes upon Khalid's mutilated body. A haunted expression lingered on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Anomen descended the stairs of what was now Belgar's keep to the bathing room. He was wearing a loose robe, and had a towel slung over his shoulder. He was exhausted, and the prospect of a good, long soak did much to lighten his spirits.

His bare feet padded on the stone floor, echoing hollowly across the berth of the poolroom. Their were candles and lanterns strategically placed about the room, giving it a soft, warm glow with light rebounding and reflecting off the crystal clear waters of the pool.

Thinking he was alone, he set down the towel and began to remove his robe. The sound of water splashing behind him made him jump in surprise, and quickly yank his robe back up. He turned around just in time to see Nyrendra's head immerging from the pool, her eyes fixing on him with an amused glance.

Anomen jumped like a startled deer, and began to stammer,

"Ahh, er, f-forgive me, my lady. I, ah, I did not realize that you…I thought the room was vacant…"

Nyrendra snorted. "First of all, Ano dear, you can drop the 'my lady' stuff. It's me, 'Ren, remember?" she grinned and continued "Secondly, you can stop blushing. As you can see, I'm still clothed. My garments needed a wash as well, and I decided to take care of it all at once."

Anomen turned even redder than he already was, and muttered under his breath, "Hmph, I am not blushing."

Nyrendra giggled, and smacked the water hard with her fists, sending a small wave of water hurling through the air and catching Anomen full in the face. He looked startled, and spluttered, spitting out water,

"That was not funny."

Grinning impishly, Nyrendra splashed him again.

"Nyrendra…I'm warning you…" Anomen said sternly, glaring at her.

She had no choice but to send another jet of water hurling in Anomen's direction.

"That's it," Anomen flung his towel to one side, and took a flying leap into the pool. Nyrendra shrieked and started to swim away from him, but Anomen was a bit faster than she was. He caught up to her, and dunked her under the water. She grabbed hold of his tunic as she went under, and yanked him down with her. She tried to use this advantage to squirm away from him, but he held tight to her. Nyrendra kicked Anomen in the stomach, not hard, but with enough force to surprise him and cause him to release her.

Nyrendra surfaced, and swam a short distance away, over to the wall of the pool. Anomen surfaced shortly afterwards, coughing and a bit winded. He caught up with Nyrendra, and trapped her between himself and the side of the pool. His hair was askew, plastered down across his forehead and in his eyes, his face lit up in a grin that spread across his entire face.

Nyrendra giggled at the sight of him, and he raised an eyebrow and asked,

"Oh? And just what, pray-tell, is so humorous?"

Nyrendra poked him in the stomach and managed to choke out between giggles, "You are! You look so…" she raised her eyes to meet his, and froze instantly when she saw the way Anomen was looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat, and time seemed to slow to a crawl. Anomen leaded towards her, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable. She felt his lips brush up to hers ever so slightly, and then she felt him abruptly pull back.

She opened her eyes in time to see him hoist himself from the pool. He glanced at her quickly, then looked away again and muttered,

"Forgive me, my la…Nyrendra. I…I do not know what came over me. I shall leave you to your swim in peace now," he hastily wrapped his towel around himself, and retreated from the room before Nyrendra could come up with anything intelligent to say.

Finally, she sank back beneath the water and let out a loud scream of frustration. She didn't know what to think about anything any more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyrendra could hear the angry shouting from the hallway, and tentatively crept up closer to the door. A few seconds later it flew open, and Jaheira stormed out, an angry look on her face.

Nyrendra slipped in through the door that Jaheria had just exited from, and quietly shut the door behind her. Belgar was seated at a table in the middle of the room, holding his head in his hands as though he had a rather painful headache.

He sensed Nyrendra's presence in the room, and looked up. She gave him sort of a sad smile, and sat down beside him, patiently waiting for him to speak.

"Jaheira was not pleased," he finally said. "I had to pull out every trick in the book…she left quite angry, as you could see. I don't believe we will be seeing her again…" he trailed off sadly, then sighed. "What else could I do? She has already suffered so much because of me, she lost Khalid…I…I couldn't allow her to stay and lose everything."

Nyrendra placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, my friend. And perhaps one day, she shall see what it was that you did for her," at this point her voice became more stern. "But don't you ever try to pull the same stunt on me. It won't work. I pledged you my service until such time that you would no longer need my help, and nothing could make me walk away from you know."

Belgar reached up, and covered her small hand with his own. Squeezing gently, he said "I know, and I thank you for it. Come, Imoen awaits us."


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N:** I didn't write the crowd dialogue. That is directly from the game itself. Also, note to reviewer Bookwyne, the story is not finished as such, I just have a few more chapters written than I had posted. Just catching my account up with reality.

**Chapter Six  
**  
The party re-entered Athkalta 10,000 pieces of gold richer than when they had left. The stench of the city assaulted Nyrendra almost the second she stepped through the gates, and she wrinkled her nose and muttered to herself,

"How was it again that I lived here for so many years and never noticed the smell?"

"The first thing we need to do," Belgar interrupted "Is get you a license," he addressed Nyrendra. "That way you can sling a magic missile at whatever sort of thugs we are bond to encounter without having to worry about the Cowles interrupting."

As the party made their way to the Government District, Nyrendra shot a sideways glance at Anomen. He had been pretty much avoiding her since the night in the bathing room. Nyrendra sighed and rolled her eyes. He would come back around. Even as a kid he had been like that, alternating between angry and happy, talkative and quiet, open and closed. _He has more mood swings then I ever did when I was coming of age_, Nyrendra thought to herself, suppressing a small smile.

Belgar, Nyrendra, Anomen, Yoshimo and Minsc quickly came to the main government building. Nyrendra winced as the sour-faced Cowled wizard informed Belgar that it cost exactly 5,000 gold for the privilege to use magic within the city walls. "Are you sure it's worth that much?" she asked Belgar. "I could just, you know, sling rocks at those random thugs as long as we're in the city."

"I'd rather have the license," Belgar said firmly. "Somehow I think that you'd scare the thugs a lot more by throwing flames at them then by flinging rocks." He gave the wizard the 5,000 gold, and after Nyrendra filled out a bit of paperwork they were back on the street.

Directly across the square, they party could see a large mob gathering. They were shouting angrily and many carried small torches. Through the shouts, Nyrendra made out a voice that seemed familiar. She froze, and looked at Belgar. He seemed to recognize the voice as well, because a strange look crossed his face. He motioned for the others to follow him, and they dashed across the courtyard, Belgar shoving his way to the front of the crowd.

"Look ye all upon this foul drow that we have bound before ye! A creature of evil and darkness, my brethren! A creature of foulness and deceit, bent only on our destruction!" cried one of the men, brandishing his torch angrily. The apparent ringleader gestured to a dark figure tied to the pyre that was the center of everyone's attention.

Nyrendra, who had been trying to join Belgar at the front, was shoved back by some larger men and almost fell over. Luckily, Minsc was behind her, and snagged her by the arm. Using his free arm, he angrily shoved the men who had touched his witch.

"Oi, why don't ye sod off ye…" one of the men started angrily, turning around. When he saw Minsc, he immediately paled and swallowed the rest of what he would have said had he not valued his head being attached to his shoulders. He elbowed his buddy, and the two of them got out of the way…fast. Yoshimo, Minsc, Anomen and Nyrendra quickly moved forward, joining Belgar in the front.

Meanwhile, the ringleader continued, "This creature has foolishly come amongst us, my brethren, thinking that we would be lax in our senses! Tell me what should be done with it!"

"BURN IT!" Shouted someone near Nyrendra, spraying her with spittle. This sentiment seemed to excite the crowd even more, and others soon took up the call.

"It seems a dark elf has been caught and is about to be put to the torch. Good. Such a fate is no less than the fiend deserves," Anomen stated, turning to look at Nyrendra. He was startled to find that she had frozen, a look of complete shock on her face.

"Nyrendra? What is it?" Anomen asked uncertainly.

"Vi-Viconia," was all that Nyrendra could manage.

"You rivvin are mad! I have done nothing to any of you! I seek only to make my way without molestation! Why have you done this! Why!" Viconia cried out, struggling against the ropes that held her.

This only seemed to excite the crowd more. They began to shout curses at Viconia and all of her kind. The ringleader stepped forward and slapped her hard in the face, and bent to light the pile of wood.

"No! Nau! Oloth plynn d'jal!" Viconia shouted.

The ringleader stopped what he was doing and grinned maliciously. "Spout your evil speech if ye must, drow, but prepare yourself for your journey into the next world! Beg for forgiveness, beg for salvation! And hope that the cleansing fire will save ye!"

"They... they will not burn the pretty elf? There must be no burning if she has committed no crime! This is not justice! Belgar, we must stop this travesty!" Minsc roared, tensing his muscles and waiting for Belgar to give the order.

"Shar! My deliverance is in your hands! ...wait...I recognize you! Belgar! It is I! Viconia DeVir! You must remember! My life depends on it!" Viconia called to Belgar.

"Please, Belgar, I beg of you! Save me from these madmen!" she pleaded, desperate for a way out of her current situation.

All eyes were now on the tall, muscular man that the drow had been addressing. The crowd held it's collective breath, and waited to see what this strange man would do. Belgar studied Viconia for a moment, then without a word he drew his sword and strode forward. With one downward stroke he severed the ropes that held Viconia, and helped her down off the pyre.

The ringleader screamed in rage, and drew his weapon. The crowd took that as their cue to leave, and scattered off as quickly as their legs could carry them. Only a few of the more fanatical remained, drawing their weapons to attack the ally of the evil drow.

Minsc charged the nearest man, and easily dispatched him with a few well-placed blows. Belgar was fending off the ringleader with Viconia by his side. She quickly summoned a flaming sword, and was soon gleefully hacking at her former captor. Yoshimo drew his bow, and with lighting speed began to pelt the fanatics with a barrage of arrows.

One of the fanatic's arrows whizzed past Nyrendra's head, just clipping her left ear. She stifled a yell of surprise, and quickly dodged to one side while manipulating the weave around her to create a hard coating of stone over her skin. She then turned her attention to one of the guards who was sneaking up on Belgar, and shot an acid arrow directly into his heart.

Anomen roared in anger, and charged the man that had been shooting at Nyrendra. The man quickly dropped his bow, switching to a long sword as the Helmite fell upon him. The unfortunate man was able to get a couple of blows in, but he was fighting a losing battle. Anomen ended the contest with a stunning blow to the side of the man's head. A loud cracking sound echoed across the courtyard, then all was quiet.

Yoshimo set about to collecting items, money and other valuables from the fallen men, while the rest of the party regrouped in the center. With a wave of her hand Nyrendra dispelled the stone skin, thus enabling her to move about easier. With the stone coating gone, her ear began to bleed freely. Anomen was quickly at her side, and healed the small wound before Nyrendra had a chance to tend to it herself.

None of the other party members had been hurt much more than a scratch. Viconia was the first to speak. Addressing Belagar, she said, "I owe you my life, abbil...you have saved me once again. I did nothing to provoke their attack, I tell you! I was passing through the city when the man guessed my identity under my hood. I was surprised and he called out to others, revealing me. I suppose they assumed I was here to spy on them...fools! They are so quick to fear, these rivvin!" she snarled the last word with disdain, an ugly grimace crossing her face.

Viconia quickly collected herself, and shot her most winning and charming smile towards Belgar. "But, come...we must be on our way soon if we are to avoid drawing another crowd. I distrust these barbaric people too much to hang about. It would be both a privilege and an honor to join you, Belgar. What say you to my proposal?"

Anomen stared at Viconia with a mixture of distrust and wonder. "I had not thought the drow could be so... striking. A beautiful creature, this…" he trailed off. Nyrendra growled angrily, and glared at Anomen. Flinching under Nyrendra's gaze, Anomen quickly added, "But devoid of compassion, as I hear. Bring her or send her away, it matters not to me."

Minsc quickly piped up. "We have saved her and she is our responsibility. What if she was captured again? Neither Boo nor I could live with ourselves. No, she must come." Boo squeaked, as if in agreement.

"I can survive, addled one," Viconia scoffed. "I was taken by surprise today, but I have been among rivven secretly for quite some time. But neither do I object to traveling with you."

"I, however, have some misgivings about traveling with YOU," Nyrendra interjected icily.

"Nyrendra? You yet live? What a surprise," Viconia said sweetly. Nyrendra lunged towards the other woman, stopping short of mauling her only due to Belgar's quick reflexes. He shot Nyrendra a look that plainly said, No, before he let her go. Nyrendra stayed where she was, but continued to glare at Viconia.

"Oh, a pleasant surprise of course," Viconia added, winking at Nyrendra. "And despite your less than enthusiastic greeting, I think the two of us will get along famously. The decision, ultimately, is Belgar's."

Viconia turned her attention to Belgar. "Have a backbone, Belgar... take me with you and I will fight by your side! Together we shall vanquish all!" she stated, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Belgar looked at Nyrendra briefly, questioning her with her eyes. Nyrendra sighed in defeat, and nodded her head slightly.

"Welcome, Viconia. I trust you'll be a worthy addition to our cause," Belgar said simply.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Anomen finished his prayers to Helm, and then eased himself into a horizontal position on his little mat in his corner of the room. Trying to drown out the deafening, wall-shaking force of Minsc's snoring, he closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For what seemed like the tenth time that day, Anomen checked his reflection in the mirror. Frowning, he turned every which way, straightening imaginary wrinkles in his tunic, unbuckling and re-buckling his belt, and finally, stroking his face along his chin and jaw line.

"Moira, do you think…" Anomen began to ask.

"No, Anomen, I do not think you are beginning to grow a beard yet," Moira sighed with a bored tone to her voice. She was on her bed, lying on her stomach, arms folded beneath her chin. "Nor was there one yesterday. And I seriously doubt that you will begin to grow one tomorrow. Are you ready? Can we go now?" she asked her brother in exasperation.

Anomen didn't reply, as he was too busy trying to flatten the waves and flyaway strands of his hair. Moira rolled her eyes, then jumped off the bed and marched over to her brother.

"COME ON," she ordered through clenched teeth, her patience thoroughly tried. "I have been ready for nearly half an hour. I thought _I_ was supposed to be the one that took a long time to get ready," at this Anomen shot her a sideways glare, his face reddening a bit.

"After all, we're only going to the Promenade with 'Ren. It's not like you need to impress…" Moira trailed off, a look of understanding dawning on her face. A grin twitched at the corners of her mouth, and she looked at her older brother with a sly glint in her eyes.

Anomen's face turned even redder, and he muttered defensively, "I am a squire to the Order. As such, it is in my best interests to look presentable at all times. I…MOIRA!" he yelped, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"You like her," Moira stated, the grin on her face growing.

"Who, Nyrendra?" Anomen squirmed, "Of course I like her. We both do…"

"No," Moira interrupted, starting to giggle, "I mean, you LIKE her, like her. You think she's gorgeous…"

"Moira…" Anomen pleaded.

"You want to HUG her," Moira chanted.

Again, Anomen tried shushing her to no avail.

"You want to HOLD her, you want to KISS her…" Moira continued, absolutely delighted. She had never seen her brother's face a deeper shade of red.

"No! Stop it!" Anomen exclaimed, lunging for his sister. Giggling, she side-stepped him and ran out of the room, calling over her shoulder,

"No? So you DON'T like her?"

"NO, I mean…yes…I," Anomen stuttered, chasing after his sister. He caught up to her on their front porch. Grabbing her by the wrist, he twirled her around so she was facing him. Moira was still chuckling, until she caught sight of her brother's face. All at once, it wasn't a laughing matter. He looked terrified, and if she wasn't mistaking his jaw was trembling very slightly.

"Please…don't say anything to her," Anomen asked, with a hint of desperation to his voice.

"No, of course not…oh, Ano, I was only teasing," Moira sighed. "I swear I won't say anything to 'Ren."

Anomen let out an audible sigh of relief, and began to relax.

"Oh, but this is WONDERFUL!" Moira exclaimed suddenly. "My brother and my best friend, Anomen, when are you going to tell her?"

Anomen cleared his throat, and began walking towards the gate. "We had best be leaving, we are going to be late…"

"You ARE going to tell her, aren't you?" Moira asked incredulously, taking off after her brother who was walking at a brisk pace. Anomen glanced at her pleadingly.

"WELL?" Moira pressed him.

"I…I don't know," he said dully.

"For the love of HELM, why not?" Moira cried.

A look of shock crossed Anomen's face, as much from hearing his sister take Helm's name in vain as from the suggestion her question carried. He opened and closed his mouth several times before answering.

"Because," was all he could say. Seeing that Moira would not be placated, he growled, "Oh, all RIGHT. Because she's so…so…beautiful and kind and smart, and I'm…well LOOK at me! The trainers all say I'm too scraggly; I'm oafish and ill tempered and stupid. I can't even grow a beard," Anomen moaned despairingly.

Moira couldn't help it. Her brother's melancholy self-pity set her off tittering again. Anomen looked at her with a hurt look on his face, and she managed to choke out,

"I…I don't know…about that," she managed between giggles. "I mean, you really CAN'T grow a beard, but you probably will someday. And with all that training they have you do, you can't be gangly FOREVER," Anomen looked like he had been punched in the gut. Moira was mollified, and hurried to continue, "That's…that's not what I meant, really…I…well, to get to the point, yes you can be rude and mean…"

"I don't believe I want to hear your point, if you do have one. Or are you merely looking for the opportunity to insult me?" Anomen asked, with a chill to his voice.

"BUT," Moira continued loudly, ignoring her brother's last comment, "You can also be nice, and thoughtful. And I guess if I weren't your sister, I'd think you were kind of cute. Especially when you smile. Which isn't often," Moira could see that Anomen was starting to calm down a little, resigned to hear her out. "My point is, I think 'Ren sees all that. The bad and the good. And I think she is maybe one of the only girls in this dumb ole' city who likes you just the way you are. In fact, I think she loves you for it."

"Wha-What did you say?" Anomen asked, disbelief written all over his face.

"That's right, LOVE. L-O-V-E," Moira spelled out slowly and patronizingly. "Look, I know this may be hard for you to grasp, but you don't know everything. And there are some things I know more about than you. She cares about you, trust me," seeing that her brother still looked unconvinced, she added, "Ano, I wouldn't steer you wrong. Not on something this important. May Helm strike me down if I'm lying."

A slow grin was forming on Anomen's face. "You really ought not to invoke Helm's name so frequently outside of prayer," he lectured teasingly. Moira stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

By this point, they had reached Nyrendra's house, and Anomen paused briefly at the gate, doubt creeping into his features again.

"ANOMEN!" Moira bellowed.

"Coming, coming," he replied hastily, opening the gate and accompanying his sister to the door.

Nyrendra's mother, Esmerthie Ketrene, was working in the garden and saw the two young humans approach. Standing up, she wiped the dirt off her hands and waved in greeting,

"Hello young Moira, Anomen. Nyrendra should be…"

"Right here, mum!" Nyrendra suddenly appeared on the porch. Vaulting over the railing, she kissed her mother on the cheek. Giggling, Nyrendra brushed off some stray dirt that was smudged on her mother's nose.

Turning to face Anomen and Moira, Nyrendra grinned. "Lo Ano, 'lo Moira," she said excitedly. "What took ya so long? I've been waiting positively AGES!"

Anomen cleared his throat, blushing slightly. Moira giggled and said, "Umm, my fault. I just couldn't stop preening, you know? Anomen kept sayin' 'Moira, hurry up' and 'Moira we're gonna be late', but I just couldn't help myself!"

Nyrendra looked at the two with a raised eyebrow. "Riiiiggghhhtttt," she drawled, clearly amused. "That's what happened, is it, Ano?" she asked.

"Errr…more or less, but not exactly," Anomen mumbled, avoiding eye contact. Nyrendra giggled, and exchanged a knowing glance with Moira.

"Come on then, let's not waste any more time. At the rate we're going, everything's gonna be closed by the time we get there!" Nyrendra exclaimed, breaking into a run, Anomen and Moira close on her heels.

They reached the Promenade in record time, and soon were caught up in the fervor and excitement of the bustling marketplace. As the three young friends passed each stand, merchants would call out to them and try to entice them with their wares. Young nobles with coin to spend were considered an easy and profitable target, and their attention much sought after.

"Pleasant day to you," a rotund, jolly looking man called out to Anomen, Nyrendra and Moira. "You finding what you're looking for my good sir, young ladies? If not, I'm sure ole' Hes can find something that tickles your fancy."

Moira and Nyrendra began to examine a display of necklaces, while Anomen stared wistfully at a shining, brand new set of armor. Looking up, Anomen noticed that the merchant was motioning for him to come closer. Anomen approached Hes warily, and when they were close enough, the merchant whispered conspiratorially,

"How about something for the young lady, my good sir?" Hes winked, gesturing towards Nyrendra with a quick jerk of his head. Anomen blushed, and the merchant's eyes lit up, sensing that he had hit a mark. Gesturing towards a small display of rings, he started to go into what was sure to be a winning sales pitch.

Unfortunately for Hes, he was interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," came a cold, cultured voice from behind Anomen. He recognized the voice instantly as that of Yusef Farrahd.

The lighthearted conversation Moira and Nyrendra had been having quickly died. They and Anomen turned around to come face to face with a large, unfriendly looking group of their peers. Nyrendra frowned, and Anomen openly glared. Moira looked at the two nervously, and whispered,

"Come on you two," she said tugging at their sleeves, "It's not worth it. We can't get in to any more fights…"

"Still consorting with that pointed-ear, blue freak?" Yusef asked with a smirk. "Really, Delryn, I would've thought you'd know better by now."

Nyrendra inhaled sharply, looking like she was somewhere in between bursting into tears and punching Yusef in the face. Anomen yanked away from his sister angrily, and would've attacked Yusef if Nyrendra had not reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Don't, Ano," she pleaded. "You'll get in trouble with the Order for fighting again. Just…just ignore him," she finished between gritted teeth. Anomen was shaking with rage, however, he allowed himself to be led away by Nyrendra and Moira.

"Don't Ano," Yusef mimicked in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. Scowling, he added in his normal voice, "Just as well, dog. Leave it to a Delryn to take orders from the pointed-eared wench…AHHHHHHHHH!" Yusef screamed in agony, abruptly ending his tirade. His pants had somehow caught fire.

Yusef's group of goonies scattered as their ringleader howled and jumped about, flailing his arms madly. Hes had the sense to grab the boy, and throw him to the ground, smothering the fire with a thick blanket from his stand.

Anomen was laughing in delight and amazement at the strange scene in front of him. Grinning, he looked down at Nyrendra. Seeing the look on her face, he froze.

Nyrendra was pale, and even though her skin was cool to the touch she was sweating profusely. Trembling, she took two steps backwards, and looked as though she was about to be ill.

"Nyrendra, what's wrong?" Anomen asked uncertainly.

"I…I did that," she mumbled under her breath. "I…I was g-glaring at him, and I was so m-mad. I w-willed him to b-be hurt, and I felt IT."

"Ren, what are you saying?" Moira asked, a hint of panic coming into her voice. She glanced to her right and was dismayed to see a cowled wizard teleporting onto the scene, his beaded glare fixed on Nyrendra.

"THIS IS AN UNSANCTIONED USE OF MAGIC!" roared the wizard, causing Nyrendra to squeal with fear. It seemed that the entire Promenade froze, all eyes upon the quivering little elf girl.

"Sir?" Anomen asked, looking from the wizard to Nyrendra, a look of alarm rapidly growing on his face. Trying to keep calm, he squeezed Nyrendra's hand gently, attempting to comfort her as best he could.

"You heard me, boy. Now get out of my way. It is the girl I want," the wizard ordered sharply.

"I…I didn't mean to!" Nyrendra cried suddenly. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before!"

"You're…you're a sorceress!" yelped Yusef, struggling to his feet and staring at Nyrendra with wide eyes. "As if you weren't enough of a freak already!" Regaining his composure, he looked haughtily at the wizard and said, "Well? What are you waiting for? Arrest her!"

Nyrendra began crying softly, and Anomen tightened his grip on her hand. Moira grabbed her friend around the waist and hugged her tightly. Anomen watched the wizard like a hawk, preparing himself to strike, with his bare fists if necessary, should the wizard try to take Nyrendra away.

The wizard looked at Nyrendra and frowned. "What's your name, girl?" he asked.

"Ny-Nyrendra Ketrene," she answered shakily.

The wizard looked surprised. "Ketrene? Are you related to that priest, Aleuth?"

"Yes sir," Nyrendra answered cautiously. "He's my father."

"Hmmm," the wizard mumbled. "He's a good sort, knows his stuff. All the other priests told me it was hopeless, but he was able to clear up my rash and that burning sensation in no time…" realizing that perhaps he had shared a little too much information, he coughed and quickly continued, "Ahem. Yes, well, seeing as how this is your first infraction, I'm willing to be lenient. The next time you use magic you won't be so lucky."

"I demand that you reconsider! She set me on FIRE!" Yusef howled indignantly. "She practically killed me!"

"Bah, stop your whining brat," the wizard snorted. "You're barely singed. Question my authority again and you won't BE so lucky." Adding under his breath to Nyrendra, "You tell your dad thanks, both from me and my wife," he teleported back to wherever it was that he had come from.

Anomen looked around, and noticed that an angry mob was beginning to form around them. Magic users were strongly disliked in Athkatla, and Yusef was doing everything he could to inflame the crowd's distrust. Shielding Nyrendra, Anomen pushed his way through to open space, Moira following closely in his wake.

When they had reached the end of the Promenade, all three broke out into a dead run, not stopping until they reached the Delryn estate, the closest shelter. As the gate swung shut behind them, Nyrendra sank to the grown, cuddling up into a tight ball and refusing to speak to either Anomen or Moira.

"Moira, go upstairs and wait for me," Anomen said softly.

"But," his sister started to protest.

"Just DO it. Please," Anomen directed, looking at her pleadingly. Sighing, Moira nodded. Before she left, she crouched down beside Nyrendra, gave her a quick hug and told her,

"Don't worry 'Ren. Everything's gonna be okay. Honest," she finished with conviction. Turning, she entered the house.

Nyrenra remained huddled on the ground. Anomen stood there for a moment, staring at her softly, before he approached. Hesitantly, he reached down and placed his hand on her head, brushing her hair back gently.

"Let me walk you home. You'll feel better, and your parents will know what to do," Anomen told Nyrendra, doing his best to comfort her.

Nyrendra lay still for another few moments, before looking up sorrowfully at Anomen. "I don't know that they would," she said softly. "But I do want to go home."

Anomen gently helped Nyrendra to her feet, and to his surprise (and delight) she slipped her hand into his. They walked silently, hand in hand, until they reached Nyrendra's house. Esmerthie was nowhere to be found, and as Aleuth was still at the temple Anomen offered to stay with Nyrendra until one of them came home. Nyrendra accepted with relief, and the two went to sit in the garden.

Anomen could tell Nyrendra had a lot on her mind, so he sat next to her in silence. Looking at her sorrowful face, he felt a sharp pang in the pit of his stomach. He hated seeing her in so much pain, and prayed with all his might that Helm would take away Ren's burden.

Please, his heart whispered, I will suffer in her place, gladly, only take it away from her…

"GODS! I hate myself," Nyrendra's tearful voice broke his concentration.

"Nyrendra! Why would you say something so horrible?" Anomen exclaimed, quite alarmed at her outburst.

"Because it's true. Everything that Yusef said is true. I _am_ a freak, and I wish I had never been born!" Nyrendra's voice rose hysterically. She was shocked when Anomen grabbed her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't SAY that," he whispered fiercely. "You are not a freak. You're perfect," surprised that such a bold proclamation left his lips; Anomen inhaled sharply and plunged ahead, figuring he had nothing left to lose.

Holding Nyrendra away from himself, he gently brushed away the stray tears that had trickled down her cheeks. Seeing that she was staring at him with wide eyes, he flushed and continued, tripping over his own words in his haste to get them out.

"Nyrendra, I don't know what I would do if you…if you were to…I care about you, more than anything. I can't stand to see you like this, just let me…Ren, what I'm trying to say…" Anomen trailed off, closing his eyes to collect himself. "Nyrendra, I think I'm going to kiss you," he blurted out, immediately wishing that he hadn't.

Nyrendra was silent, and Anomen lowered his head in shame, steeling himself for the rejection that he was sure was coming. Moments later, he felt Nyrendra's gentle hands cup his face, and turning it upwards to face her.

"You only think you are going to kiss me?" she asked gently, with a mock-hurt tone. Her implication was clear.

Anomen stared at her in wonder, and she giggled shyly, wiping the last tears from her eyes. Anomen reached out and allowed his hand to lightly trace the line of her chin, up to her cheek, over her ear and finally cupping the back of her head. Nyrendra shivered at his touch, and slowly, gently the two friends leaned towards one another.

Their lips met, lingering together for some time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anomen was suddenly jerked awake, the gentle touch of her kiss still lingering on his lips. Furiously, he glared at Yoshimo, who had been poking at the base of the sleeping man's neck with his bow.

"Come young samurai," Yoshimo chuckled, amused at Anomen's outrage. "Why do you mourn the passing of the dream world, when the waking world awaits? Up, lad! There is adventuring to be had!"

Sighing in defeat, Anomen shook the last of his childhood memory away, and began to prepare for the road ahead.


End file.
